Among The Fields
by RockSteady
Summary: A nice little love story involving Legolas. Some action stuff to come...Rated R for whenever I want to add something not G rated.
1. Mysteries & Gender Quiries

Slowly the approach of dark figures began to emerge over the horizon. Jaen hadn't even noticed this, let alone try to hide. Leah always saw things coming before her; probably because of the difference and hight between the two, she thought. But this seemed highly unlikely, because she also heard things approaching before Jaen, too. It all bewildered Leah, why two people could be so different, yet so the same. 

A very large rock stuck up out of the ground, almost as though it was a cliff, though there was no difference in altitude for miles. Leah and Jaen climed up on their bellies, trying to remain unseen by the approaching "things". 

"I don't see why we have to do this!" whimpered Jaen, "I see no one to hide from, let alone crawling up on one's middle! After all, Leah, we just had second breakfast, and I'm feeling quite full." 

"You should be, from what all you've been eating! Honestly, you and your meals. Why is it that you insist on having six meals a day, plus dozens of sweats in between?" 

"I don't know, I honestly don't know. On one hand" and here she stuck out her hand, which looked a bit chuby to Leah, "It makes perfect sense to stop and have meals when one's hungry, and on the other, I wish I didn't do it. Too much work to prepare and clean up." Leah nodded with that, though Jaen didn't notice that she didn't agree with her, but wanted the conversation to stop being always about food. "But then again, we seem to have a lot of fun, don't we? With the cakes, the wines, the breads-" 

Leah blocked Jaen's ramblings out of her mind while she concentrated on the approaching figures, and keeping Jaen to move up the rock. It seemed that Jaen couldn't do two things at once, but she insisted on talking. "You must see the figures now!" she interupted. "They are approaching faster, as though- as though they see us!" Jaen looked and finally saw them stampeding towards them at amazing speed. 

"There are eight of them. Four small ones at the end, two in the middle, and one- why! one's even shorter than you, Jaen!" Jaen smiled a bit, then thought that this might be an insult. "No offense or anything, Jaen. Oh my! And one, one is far ahead. His hair is golden and flows behind him. My god.... he's gorgeous!" Leah began to slow down, and Jaen tapped her and hurried her up, for the first time ever. "The plan, is to keep quiet, and to......." Hmm...what was the rest of the plan? She hadn't thought about anything else.... "Oh yes, find out his- I mean their names, and what their business is of." With that, they reached the top of the rock, and noticed that the sides came up about 3 feet, forming a sort of wall. Perfect for what Leah had just decided on doing. 

"Ready your sword, Jaen. We may run into unwanted company. And pull your hood up so they can't see your face." ---------------- 

They had been traveling all day, and rest was impossible, for fear of being spotted by Orcs; hiding was not an option. The desert was open, and they could be seen for miles, if anyone actually traveled in these conditions. 

"DOES anyone ever travel in these conditions?" complained Gimli, for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. "No, marked trails, no mines, let alone any signs of recent travel! Honestly, if a dwarf was the leader of this fellowship, we would-" 

"Be sitting in an Orc Prison." Legolas finished, clearly not what the dwarf intended to say. 

"Well, Mr. Prissy Pants, what do you think an elf would do if he were in charge, eh? All fruits, them elves. Females all the way through. Can imagine what they'd do- conduct a beauty salon is what I say! I can see the schedual all layed out on pink paper: 'Monday- Nails, Tuesday- Hair, Wednesday-" 

They went on for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only 20 minutes. The rest of the company was taking pleasure in the day's entertainment. Twas a joy. 

"Ooo! Look at me, I'm prissy pony pants riding off to save the day with my bow and-" Finally, Legolas stuck out his leg and triped Gimli onto the ground. "Honestly, now. No class at all these elves...and you didn't have to get me in the stomach." 

"Sorry then...I supose." said Legolas with a gallon of sarcasm. 

"I see that all of the magnificent events have taken away all your attention, and you haven't noticed that there is a giant rock up ahead." Sam said, pointing towards it. 

"Yes, Sam! And shade!" 

Legolas was the first to sprint towards it. The rest followed, the hobbits stumbling behind last. "HALT!" 


	2. Avoided

They all stoped sudenly, too stunned that they hadn't even seen someone hiding behind the rock. And we can imagine what Legolas was feeling; earlier he had had an argument with Gimli, saying that an elf's eyesight was better than any other. 

Leah stood tall and strong, her shoulders arched back; anxious and nervous of what they might say. It took all her courage to stand up to all of them, strong as most appeared to be. But not too worried, she assured herself. After all, who had just won a battle with 30 stranges creatures? They put up a good fight, too. They seemed to have been trained to know no pain or weekness. Their leader was too quick, and fled when he noticed she was much powerful that his army or him. Obviously, she had thought, they have not been trained in courage. 

"Who are you? And what business do you have here?" she demanded to the group. 

"Hello! I'm Periguin Took, or Pippin if you wish. This is Meridoc Brandybuck, Mr. Frodo Baggins- he's on a special quest I'll have you know. It seems that there is a dark ring, and-" 

"PIPPIN!" shouted Aragorn. "Why must you always be so friendly to strangers that ask you questions?" Pippin lowered his head in shame. Leah felt quite sorry for him; she actually liked his eagerness to be her friend, and had almost lowered her bow. But she was then glad she didn't when Aragorn continued. "I warn you, sir. We have strong fighters, and arent afraid of killing any man." 

Leah and Jaen thought this was extremely funny, and Leah had to try and keep her face strait as she lowered her hood. "I see you are not open to new ideas." 

This took them by so much surprise: the idea of being afraid of and overpowered by a women. Gimli was the first to speak up. 

"Interesting that you say that. Just a couple of minutes ago, we were discussing me taking over. Legolas said 'no'. Aragorn said 'no'. Boromir said 'no'. Frodo said-" 

"No?" guessed Leah. The dwarf went on and on about this. The rest of the fellowship seemed to conduct private conversations. They had learned in the past few weeks that Gimli was best undisturbed until he grew tired of the topic. Jaen, now very sore from the hard rock she was kneeling on, stood up with her hood down. 

"You look just like me!" she exclaimed, pointing to the group of hobbits. "You wear no shoes, are short, and curly hair! You look just like me! Leah, do you see them? Do they not look just like me?" 

"Why yes, they do, Jaen." said Leah, quite puzzled to why she had not seen the resemblence before. "Another thing, that blonde-haired man. He resembles me quite a bit..." 

"Excuse me?" said Legolas, when he realized they were talking about him. "If you have not noticed, I am an elf- not a man. And yes, I supose we do bear similar traits, seeing we are both elves." 

Leah did not stop to think this over, as she was quite entranced by his voice. It sounded like a creature she had heard before. A bird, I believe the villager had told her. It had indeed sounded sweet and blissful, but nothing compared to this man. Or this 'elf' as he put it. What a funny word. Elf... 

"Pardon? What do you mean by "elf"? Is it perhaps your name?" 

Legolas was puzzled by this, but when he saw the sun already setting, it was driven out of his mind by other things. "I think we should maybe prepare a meaL." That came quite suddenly to him, and he was surprised, due to the fact that he had been skipping meals lately. mayble it had finally caught up to him. 

"Oh yes!" said Frodo quite eagerly. "A hot meal sounds very nice right now. Especially since it's been at least and hour and a half since mid afternoon meal." 

Leah reluctanly agreed to eat with them, due to the fact that Jaen pinches quite hard, and can be quite annoying when a meal is mentioned. Leah then jumped off the edge of the rock and landed quite gracefully in front of the rest of them. Jaen, on the other hand, sat down on the rock and slowly moved herself down the rock- doing a sort of crab-walk. Leah joined Gimli and Legolas who were gathering firewood and moving all of their belongings underneith the rock to protect it all. Jaen joined the rest of the hobbits and helped prepare the meal and campsite. Boromir and Aragorn justod around talking about everyone else working, At first, Aragorn went hunting and came back with a large creature of some kind, but it seemed to him that he had done enough. occasionally they would shift to one side about 2 feet, then continue talking. 

"Do they always to that?" Jaen asked Sam, who had introduced her to all the hobbits as she decended down the rock. "Just stand there talking while everyone else works?" 

"No...sometimes Aragorn will help start a fire, but Boromir doesn't do too much. Once, while we were in Lothlorien, I saw him eying Frodo quite strangly. He seemed to have more on his mind then usual, and has kept to himself more than he normally would." 

"Quite strange, if you ask me," Pipped in Pippin. "Didn't even participate in Variety Night." The others nodded in agreement, and continued skinning the animal. No one had decided on what the animal was, and it soon became a popular topic during dinner. 

"A deer if you ask me." said Gimli. 

"And what would you know of animals?" Legolas asked, quite frustrated. "All you dwarves do is sit in your mines and count your precious gold. Now, in my personal opinion, the animal is a fox, or perhaps a squirrel." 

"what do you know about the outdoors, anyway? You might break a nail, perhaps. Or worse, tangle a precious strand of hair." 

"shut up gimli........" 

:Watch out! There's a giant bug in your hair!" 

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Legolas began running around in circles, swiping at his hair and at one point, poking an arrow through it. 

Leah and Jaen just sat. Jaen was already an official member of the hobbit clan that had been formed, but there was some resistence between Leah and the rest of the fellowship. Something that kept them from talking too much with her, and at one point became too much for her. She stood up and left the fire, heading towards the rock. She drove all the noise out of her head, and intended to "punish" them for forgetting her. When she got to the top of the rock, she realized that no one had seen her leave. Legolas had stolen Gimli's sword, and was now yelling "Come and get it!" as Gimli chased after him. Aragorn and Boromir were deep in conversation again, Frodo & Sam were drawing pictures of their home in the sand, and merry, pippin, and Jaen were all sitting and laughing together. 

-------All Of this is just Leah thinking, and talking to herself.-------- 

I feel that my friend has betrayed me, but how I do not know. I supose this feeling could come from jealously that she has found new friends, but I honestly am happy for her. I knew how awful I can be at times, and sometimes I wish that I would stop doing such stupid things. 


	3. Discussions over Strange Food

ÐÏà¡±á 


End file.
